How Tratie Came To Be
by purpleperson12
Summary: A cute Tratie ONE SHOT. Please read and review. 3rd story.


**A/N- Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating my other story in forever it is just school and school and school and Catching Fire and school and some more school and TV and playing an them school and... well you get it. But here is a TRATIE ONE SHOT! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rick Riordan does.**

The Way Tratie Came to Be

Katie Gardener hated that her cabin was always being pranked. She hated that she always has to clean it up, and she definitely hated that no matter how much she tried to reason with the pests they would just do it again.

Travis Stoll hated that she was so oblivious to his feelings for her. He hated that he couldn't man up and ask her out, but most of all he hated that she, Katie Elizabeth Gardener, had made him fall in love.

Connor Stoll hated that he had to always prank the Demeter cabin for his brother to get noticed. He hated it that Travis wouldn't get the guts up to talk to her, but the one that trumps it all is that he hates how neither of them are willing to admit that they like each other, so what he did to get rid of all the hate was finally play, dare he say it, matchmaker and get them together.

It was a sunny August 9th and everybody was having fun. The Apollo cabin competing with the Hunters (who dropped by to say hi) at archery, Demeter and Dionysus cabin farming the strawberry fields, Hermes cabin up to no good, Athena, Ares, and Poisedon cabin dueling, everyone else watching or playing in their cabins.

Connor Stoll was walking around looking for a certain brown haired green eyed daughter of Demeter. He had searched everywhere and asked everyone but their response was simply ask so and so. He came to the arena in attempt to ask Annabeth where Katie was.

He paused and waited seeing as she was dueling four people at the moment. He saw as she hit the first dude with the hilt of her sword, tripped the second dude, and grabbed the third person's sword kicked him down and held his sword at his own throat. He saw her eyes quickly flash with curiosity as to wondering where the fourth dueler went.

Connor watched as her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, cleared his throat behind her as she whirled around he said "I surrender. I definitely don't want that" he pointed to the guy on the ground "to happen to me."

Connor took the moment to his advantage and called over to the couple "Annabeth, can I ask you a question?" Annabeth looked over at him with an amused smile on her face. She simply responded to him "You just did, Stoll."

Connor could feel his cheeks heating up as Percy chuckled quietly behind him. Connor replied "Another one?" in attempt to cover up his mistake but just got more embarrassed when Annabeth started laughing as she responded "Again, you just did, Muffinhead."

Trying to impress her to make her forget what he just did he said "Φάτε το σπανάκι θα δαίμονας!"

Percy's face read "what did you just say?" as Annabeth laughed even harder. Simultaoensly, Percy and himself, said "What's so funny?" It took a while before she responded "You just said 'Eat spinach you fiend!"

Connor was as red as hot tamale. He decided to just blurt it out. "Annabeth, do you know where Katie is? I need to talk to her and can't find her." Bad decision. You see a year ago, during the Giant War, Annabeth had lost her boyfriend to an annoying Queen of the Gods and a lot of her friends nearly died, so if someone tells her that her friends are missing she gets a little worried. Luckily she did know the answer.

"Yea, I saw her a couple hours ago down at The Big House with Chiron, you spinach fiend!" She and Percy burst out laughing. Connor walked out of the arena red in the face as everyone gave him questioning looks and he headed to the Big House.

When Connor got there he saw Katie standing there and watering the flowers. Oh gods, he thought, she was so much different than Connor, but then again look at ole Percabeth. Wait, PERCABETH! What is up with him? Is he starting to lose his manliness? "Hey Kit-Kat!" Connor called.

Katie turned around irritated at the nickname. "What Con-Con?" she retorted. "Hmmm…. I like it. It has the word con in it and we all know that I am the CONMASTER!" he responded, oblivious to her failed attempt at annoying him.

"Just spit it out and tell me what you want, Stoll." Katie snapped. "Oh, nothing! I just needed to tell you that Remedy is stuck in a tree at the mouth of the forest, and Travis is poking a stick at her stomach." Connor replied merrily, receiving the look he wished for. You see Katie lost a lot of siblings after the war, but then a little 9 year old daughter of Demeter came. She and Katie were instantly best friends, no scratch that, sisters, wait they are, AAGGHHH! You know what I mean.

Any who, Katie looked up alerted and next thing I knew she was sprinting away towards the forest.

**Katie P.O.V.**

_That big, handsome oaf! Why is he taunting her? But he is so nice and caring, sometimes. It just makes me so… AAAGGHHH!_ I ran to the mouth of the forest ready to yell at that oaf when I saw what he was doing. Sitting there. Slumped against a tree. His sword by his side. It broke my heart. He looked so defeated. So unworthy. So vulnerable.

My heart twisted at the sight of his arm bent at an unusual angle. "Monster in woods… tried to fight it… almost hurt Remedy… I love you…" then he was out cold. I immediately blushed. I mean, yea, the guy is dying but seriously, Travis Nicholas Stoll just said that he loved me, _me._ (Yes I knew his middle name; I was the only one, besides his brother: Connor Davis Stoll)

I quickly fed him some ambrosia and nectar. A couple minutes later he woke up with a healed shoulder. "Thanks, Kitty-cat." He said rubbing the back of his neck "Umm… what did I say before I passed out?" Wow. No comeback or vain comment.

"Uh…. You said… thattherewasamonsterandummmthatyoulovedmeand-" Katie spit out. "Wait, hold up! I said I loved you?!" Travis burst out. Tears started forming in my eyes. "Why are you crying? Do you like me back? Wait, Katie I didn't mean that I didn't like you, I just-" Travis started.

"It's okay" I replied cursing myself for letting my voice crack. And I started to run. And run. And run. I only half-hoped that he would run after me like in the movies, but I knew he wouldn't because my life isn't a fairytale. It never has been.

_Ring, ring, ring. "Hello" I respond after I could contain my laughter as Michael acted like a retarded seal. "Hi. Is this Ms. Katie Elizabeth Garner?" the person inquired. "Yes. If I may ask who is this?" I asked. "Ms. Garner it is your dad. He is dead."_

When I opened up my eyes I realized I was screaming. And crying. And rocking back and forth holding my knees to my chest. My dad was a great and gentle person. Why did he have to die? Why do all of the bad things have to happen to the best of people? The pain that struck my heart was unbearable. I hadn't had the time to grieve. I hadn't had the time to ask why. Instead though I channeled all of that pain into making the best of things, bringing out the good side in others, and just being kind and friendly and nice. I was being let down again. Left by another man that I had been foolishly in love with.

Suddenly, I felt warm arms engulf me and I knew that they belonged to no one other than Travis Stoll. He pulled me in close to him and let me cry and smell the scent of cinnamon on him. Oh my gods, he was so much like my father. I miss him so much.

"What's wrong Kitty- cat?" he asked softly. And so I told him the whole story. "Katie Elizabeth Garner look at me." I looked at his nose. "In the eyes." He pulled my face up to his. "I love you. I am so foolishly in love with you. Darn you for making me finally fall for someone. I prank your cabin because that's the only way I can think of to make you notice me. I love the crinkle of your nose when you get frustrated at me. I love that you feel comfortable enough to tell me your secrets. I want you to know that I will hold those tight and close to my heart. I promise you. I promise you that if you give me a chance you will never feel anything negative. I promise to try to take away your pain, sorrow, and anger. I promise to try to take away your pain, sorrow, and anger. You will never feel cold as I will always pull you near me, if you give me a chance. So, I swear on the River Styx that I will give you all of this and more if you become my girlfriend. I swear on the River Styx that I love you, Katie Elizabeth Garner."

I was speechless. His eyes were so innocent. His voice rang with truth. And so I did the only thing I could possibly do at the moment. I closed the gap between our lips. "So does that mean yes?" he asked goofily when we pulled away. I laughed and nodded. Happily, he pulled me in for another kiss.

Little did they know that Connor Davis Stoll was sitting in the bushes with a huge grin on his face. He knew who would be on the receiving end of his next prank. And let's just say that his brother wouldn't be in on it this time.

**A/N- This is my longest story yet! So it was good right? Good enough for a review?**

**Peace out!**

**-Purpleperson12**


End file.
